1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carrying bag adapted to be secured to the top of a motorcycle fuel tank and to a strap system for removably fixing the bag to the tank.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycle fuel tanks generally extend between the driver's seat and steering column, above the engine, and have substantially flat, horizontally disposed tops interrupted only by a fuel cap. This flat surface provides a convenient support for articles to be carried on the motorcycle, and special purpose bags have been devised which attach to the top of the tank by means of straps adapted to surround the tank. These bags suffer from a number of shortcomings such as the difficulty of engaging and disengaging the straps from the fuel tank and the inconvenience of inserting and removing articles while the bag is fixed to the tank. Additionally, the protruding contents of the bag tend to scrape the paint off the top of the tank and the cap projecting from the fuel tank may injure fragile articles disposed in the bottom of the bag.